


Painting

by castiel_lightwood



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "“The paint's supposed to go where?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

Sam stares up at the ceiling, trying to hide his horror. “The paint’s supposed to go where?”

Gabriel knocks into him gently, gesturing up. “Up there Sammy. Unless we want the ceiling to stay salmon pink forever. And you were the one that said it clashes with the walls.”

“The walls are pale orange, of course it clashes!” Sam protests.

“Well technically they’re “soft marigold” - but that’s not important.“ Gabriel breaks off hastily. "Either way, you’re the one that wanted the ceiling changed. ”

“Yes but there’s no way I can reach! I may be tall but I’m not that tall, we haven’t got any ladders or -”

Gabriel presses a finger to his lips. “You’re not going to be painting. I will.”

Sam snorts a laugh. “Gabriel come on, if I can’t reach then there’s no way you can.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “No me by myself, silly. You’re going to be my ladder.”

Sam just stares at him.

“Oh come on Sam, why else do you work out if not to lift me up so I can sit on your shoulders?”

Sam shakes his head. “Gabriel, come on -” Then then laughs. “You know what? What the hell, we might as well try.”

Gabriel grins and rubs his hands together. “Let’s do this!”

It takes them a while for Gabriel to get onto Sam’s shoulders, as Sam keeps losing his balance and falling forward when he tries to stand up. Sam complains but eventually they manage it and Gabriel is suddenly much further off the floor than usual.

“Wow the air’s thin up here, how do you cope?” He jokes.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

They actually manage okay after that, Gabriel holding the brush and paint tray while Sam grips his legs firmly, refusing to drop him. Gabriel hums as he paints the ceiling white (“much better than salmon pink” Sam mutters), and Sam shuffles along carefully as soon as section is done.

Gabriel soon realises that he can rest the paint tray on top of Sam’s head, and although Sam protests there’s not much he can do. He’s so relieved when they finally reach the other side of the room - his shoulders are starting to ache from holding Gabriel’s weight for so long.

Gabriel looks round, pleased. “Alright Sammy, I think we’re done.”

Sam groans happily when Gabriel is once again safely on the floor. He rolls his shoulders, looking around at the room. It looks much, much better than before. He shudders as he remembers its previous colour.

Gabriel brings him a mug of tea and he drinks gratefully. Then he notices Gabriel watching him closely, as if gauging his reaction.

Sam sighs. “What is it?”

Gabriel grins. “You know we have to do a second coat right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
